


I thought That You Had It Covered

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: History, House Cleaning, Lost Cousins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: A story form Cherry's perspective when her cousins come for a visit. (Cherry is the youngest daughter of Simon and Baz in my collection of Snow-Pitch stories)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	I thought That You Had It Covered

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 Carry On Countdown. Yay! Only a little while longer. This is a part of my Snow-Pitch collection and is the first one I have done from Cherry's POV.

**Cherry**

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. “So, Dad, when are Aunt Mordy and Maze supposed to get here?”

My dad is plopping balls of scone dough on a baking tray. He looks up at me, “Well, Mordy, called half an hour ago. She estimates that they will be here in about an hour.”

“Ok, cool, I’m going to make sure there are clean sheets on the mattress on my floor for Maze. Leo is sleeping in Ira’s room, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Nat’s also sharing a bed with you, Mordy will be taking her room.”

He resumes making his scones, I can’t wait for them to come out of the oven, and I jog up the stairs. I pause at the linen closet and pull out a set of grey sheets. I’m looking forward to seeing my cousin Maze, it should be fun. Even though I’m older than her by two years she’s still loads of fun.

I hear my father vacuuming in his bedroom and see Ira on the floor in his room picking up little sparkly beads. I pause, very confused.

“Ira! What are you doing?”

He looks up at me. Recently Ira has been growing. A lot. I am so small, it really stinks. 

Nat is on the higher end of average, but still an average height. Ira has always been on the smaller side of things, but now he’s getting a lot bigger. He looks kinda like Dad with his broad shoulders. 

Nat is like our Father, long and graceful. Actually, she’s  _ really _ like him. She has his grey eyes and black hair. And his mother's name. And his emotionless temperament. Oh, and her love of books and studying.

Me, I’m just tiny and not built like either of my parents. I do have a very large amount of power. Dad thinks that he gave me some of the magic he had. Apparently, my dad was the most powerful mage to have ever lived. Then he sacrificed it all to save the world from the Humdrum. He doesn’t talk about it much and once I asked my father about it, but he turned all sour and snarled at me never to talk about it again, “Don’t you ever bring that up around Simon.  _ Ever _ . Don’t you dare hurt him like that.”

I think my parents are really in love, but when they were younger they had problems.

Next year at Watford we are supposed to take a magical history class and it may cover it. At least from a factual point of view. I don’t know what it will be like.

Ira was venting about it to Father one day. I don’t think that he wanted me to hear that though. He said that they didn’t understand the gravity of actually experiencing the event and had no right to play it off as a trivial part of history, “I may not have been there, but I do know that it isn’t something that you can just right an essay about and listen to a few lectures and then call yourself an expert or that you know what it was like to go through that experience.”

In Ira’s paper about it, he talked to Father and they worked on making it say that they were displeased with the class without explicitly saying that. Apparently, when Father was in school he had to write a paper on the rise of The Mage to power, and basically said, down with The Mage, peacefully and legally.

“Oh, I totally backfired a spell and instead of enlarging a single marble, I accidentally multiplied and shrunk it.”

“Ah,” then I continued to my room.

Later, I hear a car pull up outside and footsteps in the front stairs. 

My father answers the door, “Mordy, so good to see you. So glad you could make it. Ah, Maze, how are you?”

Maze walks into the house. She always has a different hair color every time I see her. This time it’s black with a purple streak in the front. 

Father gives his sister and niece a hug, “And Leo, where’s he?”

Mordy freezes where she is in the living room. She goes as pale as a ghost and looks at my father sharply. “What do you mean ‘where’s Leo’?” she asks cautiously.

“Uh, I mean, well you said that he was flying in from his cousins in America and that you would pick him up on the way here.”

“I did not! I told you that I was running late and that I needed you to get him. Do you mean to say that you forgot about my son?  _ Basil _ ?”

“Uh,” for once my father looks flustered and at a loss for words. He’s  _ never _ at a loss for words or loses his cool. He’s always on top of things and holding things together. He keeps my Dad’s life in order and I don’t know what he would do without him.

Suddenly Mordy is passing frantically around the room. “What are we going to do? Do you think that he’s still there. Did the airport close and lock him in, or would it be out. Is my baby lost sitting on the curb in some desolate street. He was  _ very _ insistent about being able to take the tube by himself. Did he do that? If he did he could be anywhere,” she pulls out her wand and begins to prepare to cast a finding spell.

“Mom,” says MAze firmly as she lays a hand on her mother’s arm, “Mom, if Leo was in real trouble, then he would have called, or texted. We  _ do _ have such inventions as cell phones.”

“Yeah, yeah, your right,” replies Mordy reluctantly, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Just then the door opens and my dad walks in carrying a large blue suitcase. 

“Hey, we're here! Is Mordy here? Leo and I stopped for a snack. Sorry we're late, the traffic was a bear.”

Mordy flyers out of her chair and barrels towards her son. She envelopes him in a constricting hug and Maze rolls her eyes dramatically. Mordy is saying things about how she thought he was in real trouble and how she is so glad that he is safe. 

She breaks away from her son and turns on Baz. “I guess it was just a mistake. A miscommunication. Did you not get my text?”

My father pulls out his phone and checks it. “Oh I did, but Simon said that he got it covered.”

“Well, I guess now that we're here and made it safely, then we should eat dinner. It’s getting late.” we all head into the dining room where my father has laid out a nice spread of curries that he made today.


End file.
